Love Fury
by WishingFeather
Summary: Kyoya hated everything about that herbivore that is Sawada Tsunayoshi. (1827, yaoi/shounen-ai, one-shot)


**hi! so i know that i should be working on One and Two but this idea just came to me and i just had to write this. don't worry, though. i will be continuing it, it's just that the inspiration is not there. so just think of this as an apology for not releasing a chapter of One and Two early. also, i'm thinking of changing the title for it, any suggestions?**

**also this might be ooc so pls point them out if you see anything wrong. this is also not beta-read so pls point out any mistakes. pls review as it gives me motivation!**

**Pairing: 1827/ HibarixTsuna**

**Love Fury**

Kyoya _hated _that small, unassuming herbivore that goes by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That herbivore was nothing but an ordinary herbivore in the sea of students. Ordinary was actually not the right word. He was pathetic. That herbivore had low grades, no athletic skills, and absolutely no friends. And on top of that is the fact that he is clumsy and seemed to trip over air. His nickname of 'Dame-Tsuna' is fitting.

He personally never met Sawada Tsunayoshi. He has no need to. Kyoya was a Carnivore, the King of his beloved Namimori. Not even the Gods and Godesses Above can stop him. Even adults and police can never deter him, they have no courage and need to. Kyoya's purpose is to protect Namimori and bite those foolish herbivores that _dare _disgrace his territory with their mocking actions caused by foolish thinking.

Sawada, on the other hand, was a Herbivore. He seemed so _weak_ that even the smallest movement of the breeze can tip him over and have him crash down to the ground. The only meetings Kyoya has with the herbivore is when he bites those herbivores that broke those rules of Nami-chuu and bullied him to death or when the herbivore, instead, is the one getting bitten to death by Kyoya for being late.

Kyoya _hated _how fragile that herbivore is.

Kyoya absolutely _seethes in anger _after seeing him on the floor with bruises on his seemingly _delicate _body, his eyes seems to be close to tears but his lips shaped into a small and grateful smile. He hates seeing that image after biting those bullies to death. He hated that aura of something _beckoning _to just wrap his arms around that herbivore coming from him. He hated how his hands seemed to twitch, not to grab his shining tonfas, but to wrap a blanket around him and keep him safe. He hated how heat seemed to travel to his face, mostly to his cheeks, and create a soft red blush.

Kyoya _hated _how fluffy that herbivore is.

Kyoya hated how whenever that herbivore smiled, the background seemed to change from the normal school scenery or wherever they are to a pink gradient with sparkles surrounding him. He hated how bright his smile is. He hated how for a moment, all Kyoya's worries seemed to be washed away and he momentarily forgets how cruel the world they live in is. He hated how that herbivore reminds Kyoya of Hibird.

He hated how big those orbs of honey brown are. He hates how full of innocence they are. He hated how expressive they are. They are so full of emotions that Kyoya just finds himself feeling something undescribable under his anger.

He hated how soft-looking those lips are. He hated how he finds himself wondering how would his lips feel like. He hated how pink those lips are. He hated how melodious the voice that comes out of them are. Kyoya hated how he finds himself adoring how voice is so _perfect_. Kyoya hated how high-pitched his voice is.

Kyoya hated how creamy his skin was. He hated how it feels so _soft_. Kyoya hated how his skin looks with a soft, red blush.

He hated how soft his brown locks are. He hated how Hibird finds itself nesting on top of the herbivore's hair. He hated how he wants to rest his hand on his head and just play with his hair.

Kyoya hated how tiny the herbivore was compared to him. He hated how he seemed to shrunk once he wears his jacket. He hated how tiny his hands were but seemed to lock in perfectly with Kyoya's own hands. He hated his short height.

Kyoya _hated _the people that the herbivore attracts.

Kyoya hated the ever-so-loyal, silver-haired bomber that is Gokudera Hayato. He hated how he loyal he is to that weak herbivore. He hated how he would follow Sawada Tsunayoshi to the end of the Earth. He hated how he would reprimand anyone who would 'disrespect the Tenth'.

Kyoya hated the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi. He hated his love for baseball. He hated how laidback he is. He hated his cluelessness. He hated how he would laugh good-heartedly and sling his arm around Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya hated the extreme Sasagawa Ryohei. He hated how loud he is. He hated how annoying he is. He hated how persuing he is to have Tsunayoshi in his Boxing Club.

Kyoya hated the bratty Lambo Bovino. He hated how much of a crybaby he was. He hated his love for cows and grape candies. He hated how he would demand for candies as soon as he spots the herbivore.

Kyoya hated the pineapple siblings that are Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. He hated how much of a pervert Mukuro is. He hated how meek Chrome is. He hated how Mukuro's eyes seem to wonder to the herbvore's body not so innocently. He hated how Chrome would kiss her Bossu's cheek as a greeting. He hated how he lost to the Pineapple Herbivore.

Even with his respect for that Baby, Kyoya still is in _fury_ with how close he is to the herbivore. He hated how Reborn can be near to the herbivore as closely and as long as he desires. He hated his smart and cunning act. He _loathes _in anger whenever the Baby Carnivore hits the herbivore.

Kyoya is infuriated with the sweet Sasagawa Kyoko. He hated how she is the school's pretty idol. Kyoya hated the cosplaying Miura Haru. He hated how _in love _she is with the herbivore. He hated the two girls' love for sweets.

Kyoya hated how easy can the herbivore attract people with different personalities. Kyoya hated how they all lust for his attention. He hated how oblivious that herbivore is from their adoration.

Kyoya _hated_ how the herbivore can use him like a puppet on a string.

Kyoya hated that as once as he heard about the Varia, he started to worry. It was so unbecoming of a Carnivore like him! He hatrd how he put up with the clumsy, blonde herbivore just for him. He hated how he knows that there is another reason besides the satisfaction of winning a fight that he agreed to participate. He hated how he knoes he joined because of his worry for the herbivore that was slowly consuming him whole.

Kyoya _hated _how intrigued he was once the herbivore fought.

Kyoya hated how his interest sparked once he saw those cold, bright, orange eyes glaring at his opponent. He hated how he itched for his tonfas and to join in. But, he can't. This was a fight for the unreachable Skies, and he is an aloof Cloud. He hated how the herbivorous act was shed and revealed a cunning and elegant Carnivore. He hated how he longed to spar with him and to see those orange eyes glare at him.

Kyoya _hated_how that herbivore would be stuck in his head.

Kyoya hated how a picture of the herbivore would pop into his head and distract him in a spar. He hate how he has snap himself from thinking herbivorous thoughts and he has to remind himself _'Kyoya! You're a Carnivore! You have no time to waste thinking of a certain herbivore!' _He hated how warm and fuzzy he would feel thinking about him.

Kyoya _hated _how he is lacking sleep because of that herbivore.

Kyoya hated how many nights were spent about dreaming of a certain Sawada. He hatrd how many nights were wasted thinking about how would his lips feel onto his. He hated how many nights were spent dreaming about holding hands and going to various places. He hated how many nights were spent thinking about orange eyes glaring and bruises caused by sparring. He hated how many nights were spent thinking about honey brown eyes looking at him in lust, bare thighs, cute lips giving out moans and pants (_"Hi-Hibari-san..! More.. T-There! Ah~_ _S-So big..._) and him grabbing his hips and thin arms wrapping around his neck. He hated how many mornings he would wake up to with tight pants.

Yes, he is _absolutely _thinks about Sawada Tsunayoshi with _hatred. _He has no time for herbivorous things like love. He _absolutely_ _hates _Sawada Tsunayoshi.


End file.
